Italy Drama
by GeritaPrucan4
Summary: In his depression Italy turns to an escape that will cause a major impact on his and his friends lives. The return of an ally causes an uprising in the group. Word War III is on the horizon and POW's are made. HIATUS (info on why on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

Italy had been incredibly depressed recently and it seemed like he spent just a bit less time around others. He'd hide in his room or something if he felt too smothered by his acting. He'd had to force up an extremely happy and bubbly facade to convince everyone he was still okay. Hours in front of his mirror gave him an incredibly realistic smile that was close to his natural one. He'd been insulted, mocked behind his back, and even yelled at by the man he'd considered to be his best friend. The world meetings were where he'd be mocked the most, so he'd made an excuse to skip the last one. He'd started cutting a few months ago, and he'd went from just wearing a bracelet or something, to full on constant long sleeves and never going to sleep in Germany's room for fear he'd find out... He'd carved useless into an arm, and it was surrounded by many other scars and only some were left alone enough to heal.

Here he was training harder though, urged on by the German who he struggled to please even when he barely felt up to speaking. As far as he knew, his facade was believable enough, no one seemed to question it. Today though he looked tired from the lack of sleep. Still he pushed himself to run as fast as he could manage, despite the thoughts that had been plaguing him for so long. 'Run faster idiota' he scolded himself as he began to slow slightly from growing tired. At that thought he sped up. Germany was in front of him also scolding him for slowing down, he didn't say anything just kept pushing himself harder. 'Just another lap idiota. You can do that' he told himself, But halfway through the last lap he tripped.

"You alright?" Germany asked after he stood up.

Italy could tell he didn't really care he was just asking to be nice. Italy nodded and brushed the dirt off of his clothes before finishing the last lap for the training session

* * *

**AN: ok so this is my first story. I'm posting the first chapter and if a lot of people like it, I****'ll post the next chapter. So, if you like it let me know.**

**Idiota - idiot (Italian)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at his house he was, once again, in front of his mirror practicing his smile trying to get it perfect. No one seemed to notice that he was faking everything, the smile, the happy and bubbly attitude, all of it was an act, fake, but no one seemed to notice. He didn't care if the did or not, he was actually quite glad that they believed the act. He heard his phone go off. Getting it out of his pocket he saw it was a text from Romano.

[Ciao fratello. Me and Spain were wanting to know if you wanted to come hang out with us]

He sighed, he didn't really want to go, but the fear of them suspecting something if he declined was far greater than his want.

[Sure fratello I'll be over in a bit]

He sent the message and got a reply almost instantly.

[Alright. Ciao]

He didn't reply to this one.

Still standing in front of the mirror, he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. He looked at the scars that covered his arms, he then turned his attention to the more recent cuts he had put there. Some scars were worse than others, and the same went for the cuts, some cuts were deeper than others. He looked at the cuts from the night before, he had put them there after one of the other countries had mocked him for being weak and slow. He hated it when they said things like that, when they taunted and mocked him, it hurt him and he knew that he couldn't keep that feeling bottled up, that's why he had started cutting. Deciding he had better not keep Spain and Romano waiting too long, he rolled the sleeves of his shirt down and started heading to their house.

* * *

**AN: so a few people wanted this chapter. The next chapter is all i have written of this story so after chapter 3 you have to wait for me to write more then post it.**

**Ciao - hello and goodbye (Italian)**

**Fratello - brother (Italian)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As he was walking up to their house he was double checking, making sure not a cut or a scar showed. After checking once more he knocked on the door and waited for one of them to answer the door. After a minute Romano opened the door and let him in. He went and sat in the living room with Romano and Spain.

"So, how have you been fratello?" Romano asked.

Italy could tell there was something else to the question but he couldn't figure out what. There was something about Romano's voice that just wasn't normal, but he couldn't figure out if it was just him or if something was actually bugging his brother.

"I've been fine fratello, how about you?" he replied simply, giving them his practiced smile.

Romano looked to Spain, it was then Italy realized Romano was worried about him. Spain and Romano shared a look that they thought Italy didn't catch, but he did. Then Romano looked back to him and sighed.

"Fratello. Are you OK? We've noticed that you don't talk to most of the other countries anymore, you've been training harder than ever, and no matter what you're always in long sleeves. I'm starting to worry that you may be cutting" Romano said looking on the verge of tears.

Italy was mentally freaking out wondering how they could have figured out his darkest secret. The secret that he had kept hidden so well for so long someone had figured out. That someone was his brother of all people, but how did he figure it out?

"Fratello, I promise I'm fine. There's really no need to worry" he replied.

"Then you won't mind rolling up your sleeves for us, will you, Ita?" Spain asked with the same worry that Romano showed in his eyes.

"Why? I said there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine" he said panicking. He knew they were only concerned because they care about him, but why were they _**just** **now**_ suspecting him of cutting. He knew how they would react to all the cuts and scars. That's why he didn't want to show them

"Then prove it" Spain said.

"Enough" Romano said getting up and yanking one of his sleeves up.

When they saw the scars and the cuts the worry in their eyes turned to concern.

"Fratello. Why?" Romano asked, the tears he'd been fighting back now freely flowing down his face.

"Because. I have my reasons" he replied not looking at them.

He couldn't bare to look at them, not when he knew they would be crying and it hurt him to seehis brother cry. He knew they were gonna try and help him, but that's not what he wanted.

"Fratello please. Just at least tell us why" Romano begged him. He grabbed Italy's arms and got a better look at all the cuts and scars. Tears were still flowing down Romano's face.

"You really wanna know? Fine, the reason why is because I knew that I couldn't keep all the hurt I was feeling bottled up. The other countries mock me, and make fun of me and you didn't even notice. My own brother didn't even notice" he told them, tears flowing down his face as he finaly looked at Romano.

He hadn't cried through any of this, just cut, so to finally cry felt kind of good. Romano just pulled him into a hug and just held him.

"That's it fratello. Just let it out. And I did notice, I was just waiting to see if you were gonna ask for help or try to handle it on your own. I'm so sorry that you thought you needed to resort to this. Why didn't you come talk to me?" Romano asked.

"I didn't think you would actually want to help. I figured you'd be like everyone else and tell me to toughen up" Italy said sobbing now.

"I would never do that. I'm not mad that you thought that, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you. Even if you just want to come complain I'm here for you" Romano said.

"But if I just complain I'll annoy you" he said looking at his brother.

"No. You won't. Just come talk to me and don't do this. Please" Romano said as he looked at the cuts and scars on Italy's arms again.

"Are you sure I won't annoy you?" Italy asked.

"Si!" Romano said pulling Italy away so he could look him in the eyes.

"What about Spain?" Italy asked, thinking about how they're always together.

"Spain can let go of me for however long you need" Romano said.

"Si. If it's for you Ita, then I will" Spain said the concern still in his eyes.

"Alright" Italy said, deciding that maybe deep down he did want help. Then Romano's phone went off.

"Who the fuck?" Romano said as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He finally grabbed his phone and pulled it out of his pocket, not bothering to look at the caller ID he answered.

"Ciao" he said.

He listened to the person on the other line and frowned at what they were saying.

"Who is it Roma?" Spain asked when he noticed the frown.

Romano waved his hand as if to tell him to shut up. His frowned deepened as his continued to listen. Then he sighed.

"Here. Why don't you tell him yourself?" Romano said as he handed Italy the phone.

Italy gave him a questioning look before putting the phone to his ear. Who would call Romano wating to talk to him? They couldn't have just called his phone if they wanted to talk him?

"Ciao?" Italy said still confused.

"Hallo, Italy" the other person said.

"Who is this?" Italy asked confused out of his mind.

"You don't remember me? Doesn't surprise me it's been a long time" they said sounding disappointed that Italy didn't recognize him.

When Italy didn't say anything in reply they sighed.

"Italy. Remember when we were kids? I was leaving for war and we shared a kiss. Then months later they told you I died" they said waiting for it to click.

Italy's eyes widened and he gasped when it all fell into place. There was no way. He was dead wasn't he? If he was dead it was physically impossible for him to be talking to...

"H-Holy Rome?".

* * *

**AN: So here's the 3rd chapter. I have to write chapter 4. I should warn y'all i tend to start a chapter with the last sentence of the previous chapter. I may do that for chapter 4. Just be on the look out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"H-Holy Rome?". Italy was shocked, there was no way he could be on the phone with Holy Rome.

Holy Rome was dead...wasn't he?

"Ja. It's me Italy" Holy Rome said obviously waiting for Italy's reaction.

Italy sat silent for a minute, jaw dropped, eyes wide, trying to think of how to react to this. It took a few seconds for the words to come to him. Then he starting doing what he does best: rambling.

"Y-you've been alive all this time? But then why would they tell me you died? I don't understand!" Italy said.

"Italy. Calm down, let me meet you somewhere and I'll explain everything" he said.

Italy could hear how concerned he was.

"Why do you sound so concerned?" Italy asked still confused.

"I'm concerned for you, for how you're going to handle this. Just, please, give me somewhere I can meet you" he said.

I looked to Romano, he showed the same concern on his face that Holy Rome had in his voice. What is it with everyone looking and sounding so concerned? He wasn't this fragile thing that if you said the smallest thing that hurt his feelings he was going to fall apart.

"He wants to meet somewhere right?" Romano said, obviously angry.

Italy nodded, deciding to question him later about it, then he realized he was angry because everyone had been lying to him. Romano looked to Spain and the shared a look before he sighed.

"Tell him to get his ass over here and start explaining" Romano said obviously still angry that they had lied to Italy about Holy Rome's death.

"Alright. You want somewhere to meet? Come to fratello's" Italy said, not sure if he really wanted him to explain everything.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know everything. He was just happy that he was going to get to see Holy Rome again.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon. Ich liebe dich Italien" he said. Italy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ti amo" Italy said, smiling now.

Then they hung up and Italy handed Romano his phone back.

**XTimeSkipX**

When there was a knock on the door, Romano got up and went to answer it. When he came, Holy Rome was behind him.

Italy was shocked. It had been so long that he had forgotten what Holy Rome looked like. Actually looking at him, he realized him and Germany could be identical twins. Holy room looked exactly like Germany only without his hair slicked back and he was less strict than Germany.

"It's really you" Italy said in awe.

"Ja. It's me" he said as he walked up and gave Italy a hug.

"Oh great. Another potato bastard" Romano said, disgust apparent in his voice.

Italy broke free of Holy Rome's hug and smacked Romano on the head.

"Fratello shut up! This is serious stuff! He's not like Germany or Prussia" Italy said glaring at his brother. Why does Romano insist on calling them that?

"Germany and Prussia? How are they?" Holy Rome asked smiling.

"Germany's good. I haven't seen Prussia here lately. Why?" Italy asked.

"I just wanted to know how my brothers were doing" Holy Rome said still smiling.

"They're your brothers?" Italy asked shocked.

"Ja. I thought you knew that" Holy Rome said confused.

Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**AN: ok so...idk i hope you like it. i'm still trying to form ideas for future chapters. Well i guess all that's left is for me to write the next chapter so y'all can find out who's at the door. Kesesese anyway ciao!**

**Ich liebe dich Italien - I love you Italy (German)**

**Ja - yes (German)**

**Ti amo - I love you (Italian)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was a knock on the door.

"OK. Why the fuck is everybody coming over here?" Romano said.

Romano went and opened he door, only to find France on the other side.

"Why the hell are you here wine bastard?" Romano asked.

"Big brother France?" Italy said shocked.

"Oui. It's me, and I'm here because I'm worried about Italy" France said.

"Worried about me? What do you mean? How do you know something's wrong?" Italy asked panicking again.

He only wanted Spain and Romano to know he cut. France sighed and looked around the room, obviously avoiding the question. His eyes widened when he saw Holy Rome.

"Mon Dieu, Holy Rome? Is it really you?" France asked, his eyes still wide as he stared at Holy Rome.

"Ja, France, it's me. Long time no see" Holy Rome said with a smile on his face.

"Holy Rome, I...I thought you were dead" France said reaching out to put a hand on Holy Rome's cheek.

Italy smacked Frances hand away as soon as he touched Holy Rome's cheek. Afraid that if he touched him, he might hurt him again.

"Don't touch. You said you were worried about me. How do you know something's wrong?" Italy asked, glaring at France.

"I saw the cuts at the last UN meeting. You were getting the noodles for the pasta you made us, and your sleeve rolled up and I saw the cuts" France said, looking at Italy with concern in his eyes.

Italy and Holy Rome's eyes widened. Italy then sighed knowing he'd been caught. Why were so many people _**just now**_ noticing.

"Italy, is it true?" Holy Rome asked with concern filling his eyes.

Italy sighed again, the one person he didn't want to know found out.

"Si, it's true" Italy said rolling up his sleeves.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the cuts.

"Fratello. I didn't know it was this bad" Romano said as he grabbed Italy's arms.

Italy looked at the floor as they stared at the cuts.

"Fratello, look at me" Romano said as he lifted Italy's head.

Italy met Romano's eyes, only to find worry and concern in them.

"Tell me, do you honestly want help? If you do you have people here to help you, but if you don't we cant force it on you" Romano said.

Italy knew what they wanted to hear, but also knew what he wanted.

"No, Romano, I don't want help. Everyone has their own way of coping, and this is mine" Italy said as he stared Romano in the eyes.

Italy saw he flash of hurt in his eyes before he could squash it down, he knew he had just hurt his brother in the worst way possible.

"Mi dispiace fratello" Italy said.

"E' OK fratello. It was your choice. If you don't want help, you don't want it" Romano said giving him a fake smile.

Italy sighed, he knew it wasn't OK and that Romano was hurt, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want help and Romano was right, they couldn't force it on him.

"So how did you know I was here?" Italy asked, now looking at the hurt expression on France's face.

"Spain called and said that he was worried about you. He said him and Romano were inviting you over. I told him how I was worried as well" France said trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

Italy looked at them all and saw the hurt in all of their eyes. He hated that he was hurting them but he didn't want help...did he? He didn't really know if he did or not, but he decided for now he was gonna focus on everyone around him. It was then he noticed Romano turning to look at Spain.

"Why did you call him to talk about my fratello? You should've talked to me!" Romano said obviously angy.

"Well you know he is mi amigo, with the BTT and all" Spain said backing away from Romano.

"Oh please! You're gonna bring up the BTT!? He's **MY** brother! You should be talking to me about him not you're fucking friends!" Romano screamed.

"Romano! You shouldn't be getting mad at him. I know you're actually just hurt. I also know that when you're hurt you like to take it out on everyone but the person who hurt you" Italy said.

Everyone stared at Italy. Then Holy Rome went up and hugged him as he collapsed sobbing.

"Italy" Holy Rome said right before he kissed Italy.

When they pulled away everyone was staring at them. Then there was another knock on the door.

* * *

**AN 1: ok i'm sorry if it seems like it's taking me forever to update and post new chapters, but you have to be patient because i have t o write it then post it. Also, if you have any ideas let me know either in a review or pm. Other than that be on the look out for chapter 6. Also if you have any ideas for better endings to chapters let me know because i suck at cliff hangers only because i dont like them.**

**AN 2: ok just so i can find out do y'all want me to our translations in the author's notes? Also i'm sorry for all the updates and random edits.**

**Mon Dieu - My God (French)**

**Oui - yes (French)**

**Mi dispiace - I'm sorry (Italian)**

**E' Ok - It's ok (Italian)**

**Si - yes (Italian) and Spanish...just fyi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There was another knock on the door.

"Alright someone else answer the fucking door. I'm going to my room. I can't handle people. Ciao bastards" Romano said as he walked upstairs.

Spain sighed before he went and opened the door. When he opened the door we all saw Prussia on the other side.

"Prussia?" Holy Rome said.

Prussia looked over to the one who said his name and his eyes widened. He ran up and hugged Holy Rome.

"Mein Gott, Holy Rome I thought you were dead all this time. Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Prussia said when he broke from the hug to stare Holy Rome in the eyes.

"I couldn't. I was going to, but by the time I found you they had already told you I was dead" Holy Rome said.

"So? Still you could of told us you were alright" Prussia said, pulling him into another hug.

We all stood in silence as the brothers were reunited. Then France cleared his throat trying to get their attention.

"I'm sorry for breaking up this precious moment, but Prussia why are you here in the first place?" France asked.

"West sent me to make sure Italy was alright. He's been worried about him" Prussia said as he broke from the hug.

"Who's West?" Holy Rome asked confused.

"West is Germany. Prussia only calls him West because Germany is west Germany and Prussia is east Germany. Now, Prussia, he's worried about me? I thought he didn't care" Italy said.

"He does and he shows it, you just have to be able to read him to see it. Maybe we should get him over here" Prussia said.

"Um if we want to have a reunion and all that, make it somewhere else because Romano's already mad that we have this many people here" Italy said.

"Alright. How about mine and West's place?" Prussia asked.

Everyone nodded at this suggestion. Italy agreed to go although he was not prepared for how Germany was going to react to the cuts and scars.

"Alright then we'll head over there. Someone has to show Holy Rome the way though" France said.

"I would actually like it if Italy would, if that's alright?" Holy Rome said smiling at Italy.

"That's fine with me. Prussia?" Italy said looking at Prussia.

"Ja. That's fine" Prussia said.

Then him, France, and Spain walked out the door.

"Don't we need to get going?" Holy Rome asked looking at Italy confused.

"Si. Just let me tell Romano Spain's going with" Italy said as he walked to the base of the stairs.

"Fratello! We're going to Doitsu's! Spain's going with!" Italy yelled up the stairs.

"OK whatever just fuck off!" Romano yelled back.

Italy sighed shaking his head. Why does Romano cuss so much?

"Alright let's get going" Italy said grabbing Holy Rome's hand.

Then they walked out the door and started walking to Germany's house.

* * *

**AN: ok here's chapter 6 i hope y'all are liking this story. I am working on chapter 7 so it should be up soon. Again if you have any ideas for the chapters let me know. Anyway ciao!**

**Mein Gott - My God (German)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, do you want me to explain everything now?" Holy Rome asked breaking the silence that had been present throughout the walk.

"No. I would rather you wait and explain everything to everybody" Italy said.

"Alright. Can I ask you a question?" Holy Rome asked as he met Italy's eyes.

"S-si I guess" Italy said trying to think of what he might possibly ask him.

"What has been going on that you felt you had to do this?" Holy Rome asked looking at the scars and cuts on Italy's arms.

It was then that Italy realized he hadn't rolled his sleeves back down and did so. He then sighed.

"Some, well not some, most of the other countries have mocked and made fun of me and it hurt. I'm smart enough to know I can't keep my feelings bottled up, so this was a way of coping with it, or an escape from my feelings depending on who you are and how you look at it" Italy said, avoiding Holy Rome's eyes throughout the explanation.

"Alright. Were you sure back there when you said you didn't want help?" Holy Rome asked.

" You said 'a question'" Italy said with a playful smile.

"I know, but I leave for war and almost die then, I come back only to find the love of my life with cuts all over his arms. I think I have a right to ask more than just a question" Holy Rome said with concern apparent in his eyes.

"Si you're right. Ask as many as you like so long as I get to ask you questions" Italy said looking him in the eyes.

"Ja. Now answer my question" he said.

Italy sighed. He didn't want to answer this question because the answer was no, he wasn't sure when he said that. The truth was he didn't know if he wanted help or not.

"No. I wasn't sure when I said that" Italy said deciding it was better to tell the truth.

"Then tell me the truth, do you even know if you want help or not?" Holy Rome asked.

"No. I don't know if I want help or not, I just want them to stop. I'm too weak to stand up to them and no one has, so why would they start now?" Italy said.

"Because they care for you. You have many people who care for you. Many people who love you. Many people that it hurts them to see you like this. Me being one of those people" Holy Rome said as he pulled Italy into a hug.

Italy hugged back for a few seconds before pulling away remembering that Holy Rome had said he could ask him questions too.

"Alright , my turn. Did you mean when you said I was ' the love if your life'?" Italy asked as he met Holy Rome's eyes.

"Ja. I meant it. I've loved you since the 900s Italy" Holy Rome said.

"I've loved you since the first day I saw you. That's why it hurt so much when they told me you were dead" Italy said.

Then Holy Rome pulled Italy into a kiss. Italy ran his hands through Holy Rome's hair. Then Holy Rome pulled away from Italy.

"Mi dispiace" Italy said taking a step back to make he distance between them greater.

"Nein. It's fine. Why don't we hurry and get to Germany's house?" Holy Rome said blushing.

Italy nodded and took hold of Holy Rome's hand. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to Germany's house.

* * *

**AN 1: alright here's chapter 7 and i hope y'all lime it. I was thinking of posting another fanfic because i have really good ideas for it, but I'm afraid it'll wind up a little HetaOni themed. Anyway if you want me to make the other fanfic let me know. Also, if you have any ideas for this one let me know. Alright i think that's it...ciao!**

**AN 2: ok so i'm going to go through this story (hopefully sometime soon) and add more detail because there's like none. So if you start noticing longer chapters, new content to the chapters, and more detail...well this is your warning to be on the look out for that.**

**Nein - no (German)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they got to Germany's house everyone was waiting on them. They all stared at him and Holy Rome. France was the first to notice they were holding hands, he smiled when he noticed. Then the other two noticed and also smiled.

"What took you guys so long?" Prussia asked.

"We started talking and we stopped at one point. I'm sorry" Italy said as he let go of Holy Rome's hand.

"It's fine. I guess I better go get West" Prussia said still smiling at them.

Prussia then walked up the stairs leaving Itlay alone with Holy Rome, France, and Spain.

"So, what did you two talk about?" France as winking at them.

"Nothing much" Italy said while blushing at the memory of the kiss.

His lips still had this tingling feeling. As soon as their lips had touched it had felt like a spark of electricity had gone through his whole body. It had felt weird, but amazing at the same time. He didn't remeber it feeling like that the last time they kissed. Then again, the last time they had kissed was as kids, and that was a long time ago. He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized France was talking to him.

"Did you two at least confess your love for each other?" France asked.

Italy opened his mouth to answer, but it was then that Prussia and Germany came down the stairs. Germany's eyes widened and he gasped when he saw Holy Rome.

"H-Holy Rome?" Germany said in shock.

Germany then went up and hugged Holy Rome in a tight embrace.

"Long time no see bruder" Holy Rome said as he hugged him back.

"Ja. Very long time" Germany said sounding on the verge of tears.

They stood hugging each other unitl Prussia cleared his throat to get their attention. Germany reluctantly let go of Holy Rome so hecould turn to see Prussia. We all looked to Prussia to see him looking at the floor. Italy knew what was coming next, Prussia was going to tell him and Germany would freak.

"What's wrong bruder?" Germany asked noticing Prussia's unnatural behavior.

"Alright remember how I told you there was good news and bad news upstairs?" Prussia asked still looking at the floor.

Germany nodded looking confused. He looked around the room and his face showed even more confusion as he realized there was something that he didn't know, and everyone else in the room did.

"Well...you've just met the good news. Now the bad news, are you sure you want to know the bad news?" Prussia asked as he glanced at Itlay before looking at the floor again.

Germany nodded, his face still showing confusion.

"Alright...Itlay?" Prussia said as he looked at Italy with an apologetic expression. Prussia had an idea on how Germany was going to react, and if he was right...he hoped like hell that he was wrong.

Italy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Then he rolled up his sleeves so all the cuts and scars were on display once again. Germany's eyes widened again at the sight of the most recent cuts which hadn't had time to heal yet. He walked up to Italy and grabbed it, twisting it slightly to see the cuts that the others hadn't seen yet either. It was Italy's turn to stare at the floor not wanting to see their reactions to just how many cuts and scars there were.

"Italy. Why did you this? When did you do this? How long have you been doing this to yourself? Why didn't-"

"Germany please. One question at a time and not so many. Why? Because most of the other countries mock and make fun of me. I'm smart enough to know I can't keep that bottled up inside so this was my way of coping. When? Whenever I would home from a meeting, or any place else after the other countries would mock and make fun of me. How long? Around five months. Now finish your last question"

"Why didn't you talk to somebody instead of resorting to hurting yourself? You could kill yourself!" Germany said with tears in his eyes.

It was then that Italy realized Prussia was right. He did care, you just had to know how to read him to tell. The fact the Germany was showing weakness shocked Italy. Germany had never shown any type of weakness, or at least not in front of him.

"I didn't think anybody cared. If they did I didn't think they would help. It's been going on for five months and nobody seemed to notice and if they did, they didn't do anything to stop it" Italy said as he met everyone's eyes.

"Italy. I'm so sorry. I noticed and didn't do anything, and you always looked so happy so I didn't think twice about there being something wrong" Germany said. The tears that had been in his eyes were now flowing down his face.

"Germany. Don't cry please" Italy said as he ran a thumb across his cheek, drying the tears that were flowing down them.

"So, what happened to the promise you two made me?" Holy Rome asked as he stared at Germany and Prussia.

"What prom- oh that promise" Prussia said as he looked at the floor again.

"Sorry bruder" Germany said as he wiped away the rest of the tears from his cheek.

"What promise? And they're not the only one's who broke a promise so you can't be too upset with them for breaking a promise when you broke one too" Italy said as he looked from Holy Rome to Germany to Prussia.

Italy noticed that, now since he was getting good looks at them, you could tell they were related. There was a certain look to them. Also Holy Rome and Germany looked as if they could be identical twins.

"They promised me before I left that they would keep an eye on you for me. And ja I know I broke the promise I made you, but I almost died. It's not like I could've come back right after the war. Especially since everybody thought I was dead by the time I was healed enough to come back" Holy Rome said.

"Well still we could've proven them wrong and shown that you still alive and you could've come back instead of going into hiding and breaking my heart by letting me think you were dead for centuries" Italy said as tears flowed down his face.

The memory of that day still replayed in his head everytime he had thought of Holy Rome. The memory of the day Austria and Hungary had told him that France had stopped by to tell that Holy Rome wouldn't be coming back because he was dead.

The other memory that played in his head everytime he had thought of Holy Rome was the day he was leaving. They day they had first kissed. That day had been the last day, he thought, he had gotten to see Holy Rome.

Holy Rome came up and started wiping the tears away from Italy's cheeks, snapping him out of his memories. He leaned into his touch. Then Holy Rome leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss seemed to last forever to Italy and Holy Rome. Then Germany came up and seperated them. As soon as they seperated Italy went toward Holy Rome wanting more. Just to kiss him again. Holy Rome went toward Italy wanting the same. Spain grabbed Italy to keep him from Holy Rome.

"Espana! What the hell?" Italy whined as he tried to break free from Spain's grip.

"Sorry Ita, but you know that Roma would kill me if I let you do something stupid that I could've stopped" Spain said giving Italy an apologetic look.

Then there was the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

**AN 1: sorry for the delay, but here is chapter 8. If you have any ideas let me know. Anyway ciao!**

**AN 2: ok so i went through and added more detail to chapters 3-7 so let me know if they're any better or if i just made them worse by doing that please and thank you**

**Espana - Spain (Spanish)**

**Bruder - brother (German)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There was the sound of a gunshot. Italy whipped his head around to look out the window in which they heard the gunshot. His heart was pounding. Could that gunshot really have been _**that **_close to be _**that**_ loud? His eyes widened at the thought that the gunshot was close to them.

"Was that really a gunshot?" Italy asked. He didn't want to believe that it was a gunshot. He hated guns and gunshots. They scared him and everyone knew his thoughts on war, make pasta not war.

"Ja. I think it was. Who would be firing a gun around here?" Germany said as he went to the window.

He looked out the window and his eyes widened. He starting shaking his head and ran outside. Prussia went and looked out the window to see what had caused Germany to act like that. When he looked outside his eyes widened. Italy started to walk outside but Prussia grabbed him.

"What? What's going on?" Italy asked as he saw the worry in Prussia's eyes.

What was so bad that he couldn't go see. Unless it had to do with someone he cared about. Holy Rome's here. Germany's here. France, Prussia, and Spain are here. Who's missing? Italy's eyes widened as he realized the one person he cared for most wasn't there.

"Italy. Just **stay** in here ok? Don't worry and whatever you do don't look out the window" Prussia said as he slowly let go of Italy's arms.

He backed up and looked at him, as if daring him to try and run outside or to the window. He nodded and decided maybe Prussia knew best in this situation. He then looked to Spain who was looking at Prussia with a confused look. Prussia took him to another room. Holy Rome walked up and put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Prussia said not to and I trust Prussia. You should too" he said as he pulled Italy into a hug.

"I know and I do it's just, I want to know what's so bad that I can't know. The only reason they wouldn't let me know something bad is if has something to do with someone I care about. Everyone I care about is here except for Romano" Italy said as he pulled out of the hug to look Holy Rome in the eyes.

He then looked to Prussia as him and Spain came back in the room. Spain showed sadness in his eyes. With that Italy knew it _**had **_to have something to do with Romano. Italy looked at Prussia.

"You won't tell me what's going on, but just let me ask one thing to put my mind at ease. Does it have something to do with Romano?" Italy asked as he stared Prussia in the eyes.

Prussia nodded as Spain ran outside. Italy's thoughts then went wild. Was he dead? No he couldn't be dead he woul've felt it. Did he kill somebody? Well it wouldn't be the first time but still.

"Italy. Hello Italy?" Prussia said as he waved his hand in front of Italy's face.

"Si?" Italy said.

"It does have something to do with Romano but I can tell you he's not dead and that's about all I'm willing to tell you" Prussia said.

Italy then ran to the window and managed to escape Prussia's attempt to stop him with his Italian speed. When he looked out the window his eyes widened at the sight that he saw. Roamno was standing with Germany and Spain in front of him. He had a gun in his hand and blood on him. Italy's thoughts went wild again. Was that his blood? Did he try to kill himself? Romano then raised the gun to his head.

"No Romano don't do it!" Italy screamed as tried to run outside.

Prussia blocked the door, keeping him from going outside.

"Prussia move! I have to keep him from doing it!" Italy screamed as he shoved Prussia trying to get him to move.

Prussia grabbed him and Italy collapsed, sobbing. Italy felt Prussia let go and another pair of arms wrap around him. Why won't they let him go save his brother? Italy continued to sob as Spain walked in. Italy looked up to him and Spain grabbed him and dragged him outside toward where Romano was standing. Italy looked to Spain confused.

"Tell him Romano" Spain said as he glared at Romano.

"Fratello, I'm sorry. I've failed you. I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. I can't live knowing that you're hurting yourself and I could'vestopped what made you start hurting yourself. I promised that I would protect you and I failed" Romano said with tears streaming down his face.

"You didn't fail fratello. Who did you promise? I don't remember you promising me to protect me" Italy said still sobbing.

"No. I didn't promise you. I promised Grandpa Rome" Romano said as he looked at the ground.

He then raised the gun to his head again. Tears were still streaming down his face. Italy grabbed the gun and yanked it out of Romano's hand.

"No! You don't get to die today! Because I swear if you kill yourself I'll do the same. With the same fucking gun" Italy said letting the anger show on his face and in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare" Romano said garing at his brother.

"Try me" Italy said.

Then Spain took the gun away from Italy. He glared at both of them.

"How about this, neither of you get to die today or anytime soon? Roma, I know your upset over that promise but make up for it by helping him. Ita, let us help you please" Spain said.

Italy and Romano looked at each other, then they looked at Spain.

"Alright. I can't help him if he doesn't want it though. I'm not gonna force it on him. So, fratello, are you gonna let us help you?" Romano said as he looked at Italy.

"Si" Italy said as he looked from Romano, to Spain.

Then Prussia came running out of Germany's house. He looked at Germany and they shared a look.

"We have a problem" Prussia said.

"What? What else could possibly go wrong?" Italy asked.

"I just got a call from our boss. He knows Holy Rome's alive. He also said that Canada is declaring war on Germany and he wants me and Holy Rome to fight in it" Prussia said as he looked Italy in the eyes.

"No! Holy Rome can't! The last time he went off to war I almost lost him!" Italy screamed as he fell to his knees sobbing.

Then Romano picked Italy up and took him inside Germany's house. Holy Rome then pulled Italy into a hug.

"It's going to be ok Italy. I'm stronger than I was back then. I'll be fine" Holy Rome said.

Then there was a loud _thud_ from the next room.

* * *

**AN: ok so I have a feeling some of you aren't gonna be happy after you read this. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist putting the war in there. Other than that, be on the look out for chapter 10. And to my Canada, when you read this, I'm sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was a loud _thud_ from the next room.

"What the hell was that?" Holy Rome asked as we all looked in the direction from which the sound came.

"How should we know you potato bastard? We've been here the entire time!" Romano yelled at Holy Rome accusingly while rolling his eyes.

"Will you both shut up!" Italy yelled. He loved them both, but honestly they were getting on his nerves. Everyone's getting on his nerves here lately.

Then Holy Rome went to the next room to investigate the noise. When he looked in his eyes widened. Then he backed up. When he was out of the way we all saw it. France on the ground, passed out.

"Big brother France" Italy said as he dropped to his knees beside France's unconcious body.

"What happened to him?" Romano asked as he walked up beside Italy. Italy gave Romano a look.

"You think I know? I was standing right next to you when he passed out" Italy said.

Italy then stood up and walked out of Germany's house. He needed to clear his head, too much happening at once. First, Holy Rome's alive. Second, he and Prussia have to go to war with Canada all because of their stupid boss. Third, Romano almost kills himself. Last, France passes out. What else could possibly go wrong?

He then hears Romano calling his name. He turns around to see Romano running to catch up with him.

"Veneziano! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Romano asks when he catches up with Italy.

"For a walk. I need to clear my head"

"Fine, but I'm going with you"

Italy sighs knowing it's pointless to try and argue with him. Once his mind is set to something, he doesn't stop.

"Whatever" Italy says as he starts walking again.

They walk in silence as Italy tries to sort through the thoughts that are running wild through his head. After a while of not succeeding he gives up. There's just too much to sort through.

"Veneziano"

"Si?"

Romano suddenly stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at Italy.

"Have you ever thought about us becoming a stronger country?" Romano asks looking Italy in his eyes.

"Si. A lot actually. Where is this coming from fratello?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking. Everyone thinks we're weak and in a way that's true, but we have the potential to become stronger. I mean we're descendants of the Roman Empire for fuck's sake" Romano said as they started walking again.

"I know fratello. The whole thing with that is, is that if we want to become stronger we have to work for it and really _want_ it"

"Well I'm willing to work for it and I want it. Do you?"

"Si"

"Alright. We're gonna work together and become one of the strongest countries out there"

"Si. Start with the war between Canada and Germany?"

"Do we have to start with a war?" Romano asked as he stopped walking again to turn and look at his brother.

"Well I am Germany's ally. I'll probably have to fight in the war. I'd feel better knowing that my brother was there fighting by my side" Italy said as he also turned to look at his brother.

"Alright. Then yeah, we'll start with the war between Canada and Germany. Now let's head back to the others" Romano said as he turned around and started walking back toward Germany's house.

They walked in silence all the way back to Germany's house. Neither were prepared for what lay ahead in the war to come.

When they got back to Germany's, Spain was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Spain?" Romano asked.

"He left. Didn't say a word just left. He looked pretty pissed too, I haven't seen him look that pissed since he was the Spanish Kingdom" Prussia said from his spot on the couch.

"Why would he be pissed?" Romano said as he glared at Prussia.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything this time. Don't blame me" Prussia said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Fratello. Be nice, I'm sure he just went to clear his head like I did" Italy said trying to calm Romano down.

"That's not Spain. Spain is naturally calm and happy" Romano said as he looked at Italy.

"I know, but even the most calm and happy people have their moments. Take me for example" Italy said.

Romano sighed as he looked at the sleeves that covered Italy's arms. Italy knew it was hurting his brother to know that he failed their grandfather, but he also knew that he would be the only one to know Romano was hurting. He puts up the tough, pissed off act just like he put on the happy, bubbly act. They really weren't that different were they?

Italy sighed at that thought. Then looked around to notice that France was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with Germany in front of him. Holy Rome was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Holy Rome?" Italy asked a little worried that he couldn't find him.

"He went with Spain" Germany said as he looked at France.

Germany then sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair which cause a few strands to fall in his face.

"There is nothing that I can find that would cause you to just pass out" Germany said as he continued to look at France.

Then Prussia's phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and read the text. His eyes widened as he read it. Then he looked to Germany. Italy looked at both of them.

"Alright stop doing that! What's wrong?" Italy said as he glared and Germany and Prussia.

Prussia tossed Italy the phone so he could read the text. It was from Spain:

[The war has started. Canada attacked first and he started with France. Looks like we need to prepare for World War 3]

Italy swallowed the lump in his throat. So the war has begun.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. Also, I don't know how well the war is gonna turn out because I've never written a war before so please bare with me. And I know I said he declared war on Germany, but I changed it. Anyway be on the look out for chapter 11. Also, I would like to thank my friend, BecomeVoneVizZeAwesomeMeKeses, who helped me with the beginning of this chapter. Other than that...ciao!**

******AN 2: ok so if you didn't read this in the update in my other story: A Little More Than Brotherly Love, then here ya go. I'm going to go through and put the translations in the author's notes in this one and A Little More Than Brotherly Love. Also, if you read this and you speak any of the languages I put in here and there's something translated wrong...please correct me, but be polite about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The war has begun. It was officially started when Canada attacked France. Why would he attack France though? Isn't France his papa?

"Veneziano? Are you listening to me bastard?" Romano asked as he glared at me.

"Huh? Sorry" Italy said.

"We're trying to decide who our allies for this war are gonna be" Romano said.

"Why can't we do axis and allies again?" Italy asked.

"We have Prussia, and Holy Rome this time. Plus, the allies consist of France and Canada. I doubt France is gonna fight with the one who just attacked his country" Germany said as he looked aroud to see who was there.

"So for sure we have me, Romano, Germany, Prussia, Holy Rome, France...who else?" Italy asked as he did the same as Germany.

"Spain. You know for a fact that if I'm fighting he's gonna be on my side" Romano said.

"So that's seven people. Sounds good to me" Italy said as the heard the door open and close.

Spain and Holy Rome walked into the room. Spain still looked pissed off and so did Holy Rome. Why does Holy Rome look pissed?

"We found out who's fighting on Canada's side" Spain said as he sat on the couch next to Prussia.

France walked to the couch and sat on the other side of Prussia.

"Who?" France asked as he looked at Spain.

"It's Canada, America, England, Russia, China, Japan, and Scotland" Holy Rome said.

"Why Scotland?" France asked looking very confused.

"Who knows? Anyway we need to figure out our battle plan" Germany said.

"Ja. What is our battle plan?" Holy Rome asked.

"To fight while keeping Holy Rome, Prussia, Germany, me, and Romano safe" Italy said.

"Why those people?" France asked.

"Because Holy Rome has already been through one war and almost died. I'm not going through that again. If me, Romano, Germany, or Prussia dies, that'll be half a country gone...do we really want that?" Italy said as he looked around the room and met everybody's eyes.

They all shook their heads. This war was going to be an odd one. Especially since they had two nations that weren't supposed to exist anymore.

Italy sighed at that thought. Yes they weren't supposed to exist anymore but he was very happy they did. He couldn't imagine his life without Holy Rome, even though he had to live most of it without him, and honestly he couldn't imagine life without Prussia and didn't want to start now.

"Italy?" Holy Rome said.

"Si?" Italy said as he looked into Holy Rome's eyes.

"Are you ok? You seem to be zoning out a lot"

"Si. Just thinking about some things"

"Alright"

Then Holy Rome kissed him. Italy slowly began to kiss back. Every nerve in his body was on fire. It felt like there was raw electricity running through his veins. Italy felt Holy Rome run his fingers through his hair. They then felt arms wrap around them and pull them apart.

"We get it. You missed each other and you just want to kiss, cuddle, hug, and all that lovey-dovey shit, but you've waited this long, you can wait until this war is over. Then you can do whatever you damn please" Romano said as he pulled Italy away.

"Fratello. Please. Just for a little bit let us be the fucking lovers we were meant to be!" Italy screamed at Romano.

"No! You know what? Maybe I won't fight by your side in this war" Romano said as he glared at Italy.

Italy's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to try and push his brother away. He still wanted him to be by his side when they went to fight in this war. He was just frustrated.

"I'm sorry fratello. I didn't mean to yell at you" Italy said as he tackeled Romano into a hug.

Romano started pushing Italy off of him. Then he stood up and held his hand out to help his brother up. Italy took his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry for saying that I shouldn't of. Alright where and when are we gonna start fighting back?" Romano asked.

"How about France and now?" Prussia asked.

Everyone looked to him with wide eyes. He didn't honestly expect them to just go fight. There was much more planning to be done, or so Italy thought. He was proven wrong, though, when Germany agreed with Prussia.

Italy looked to Romano. Even if no one else could, he could tell Romano was just as scared as he was. Italy was still wodering why Canada would attack France instead of Germany, when he had declared war on Germany.

Italy and Romano took a deep breath, swallowed the lumps in their throats, and decided they were ready for whatever this war would throw at them. But, life always throws unexpected things. They were no where **_near_** ready for what the war would throw at them.

They all contacted their armies, and met just outside France. That was when they heard the first shot of World War 3.

* * *

**AN 1: I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter and like I said in one of the previous author's notes...bare with me I've never written war before, so I've been trying to put it off as much I can. Looks like I can't put it off anymore. Anyway, If you have any suggestions or helpful tips on how to write a war...please let me know. Also I hope to be updating my other story: A Little More Than Brotherly Love here soon so be on the look out for that. That's it for now...ciao! **

**AN 2: I may or may not take a break from writing for a little bit. I haven't decided yet. But if you notice no new chapters for a while...fair warning. So please don't hate me if I don't update soon. There's just a lot going on. :/**

**AN 3: ok I know a lot of you are waiting on the next chapter, but I'm just having a hard time coming up with ideas, because there's just a lot going on right now, so it'll be a while before ch12 comes out...sorry.**


End file.
